Harry Potter and the Boy Who Broke Time
by jojo1983
Summary: Traduction de Kimmimaru Après la mort de Sirius Black, Harry est dévasté jusqu'au jour au Dumbledore vient le chercher et l'emmène au Terrier après qu'un jeune garçon de seize ans soit apparu dans son salon.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Anglais** **: **Harry Potter and the Boy Who Broke TimeTitre

**Français : **Harry Potter et le garçon-qui-a-traversé-le-temps

**Auteur :** **Kimmimaru**

**Rating : **M

**Infos : **Fiction Finie avec 23 chapitres

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter est la propriété de JKR et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette publication.

L'histoire appartient à Kimmimaru et a été rédigée en anglais. Je n'ai absolument rien inventé et toute cette histoire lui appartient.

* * *

**Résumé:**

Après la mort de Sirius Black, Harry est dévasté jusqu'au jour au Dumbledore vient le chercher et l'emmène au Terrier après qu'un jeune garçon de seize ans soit apparu dans son salon.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire m'a trotté dans la tête depuis un moment. Ce sujet a déjà été traité de nombreuse fois mais j'espère pouvoir de l'originalité à ce sujet. _

_Note de la traductrice : je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fiction il y a de cela deux semaines, et je l'ai dévorée en deux jours. J'ai tellement aimé cette histoire que j'ai souhaité vous la faire partager, j'ai donc contacté l'auteur qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire et de vous la livrer. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à l'auteur de cette histoire, je me chargerais de lui transmettre vos review. En espérant vous plaire pour cette première traduction._

* * *

Harry Potter et le garçon-qui-a-traversé-le-temps

_**Clocks slay time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life. - William Faulkner**_

* * *

Harry Potter était un garçon non conventionnel à qui il arrivait souvent des choses non conventionnelles.

C'était l'été, et il était assis dans le salon de sa maison au numéro quatre Privet Drive avec sa tante, son oncle, son cousin et son directeur. C'était de loin la chose la moins inattendue qui lui été arrivée, puisqu'il avait attendu l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore à son domicile depuis longtemps, mais personne ne s'attendait à l'arrivée d'un autre, un invité qui lui était inattendu.

Quand tout le monde fut installé dans le salon, Dumbledore pris la parole : "Je pensais que vous m'offriez quelque rafraichissement" dit Dumbledore à Oncle Vernon, " mais je suppose que s'était follement optimiste de ma part. »

Un mouvement de baguette, et une bouteille fraiche accompagnée de cinq verres apparurent dans les airs. La bouteille se leva et servit une généreuse mesure d'un liquide à la couleur de miel dans chaque verre, qui flottèrent ensuite vers toutes les personnes de la pièce.

"Le meilleur hydromel chêne-mature de Madame Rosmerta", dit Dumbledore en donnant son verre à Harry, qui le porta à ses verres et goutta. Il n'avait jamais bu quelque chose de ce genre avant, mais il en apprécia le gout instantanément.

Les Dursley se jetèrent des coups d'œil rapides l'un l'autre, tentant d'ignorer complètement leur verre, une tâche difficile puisque ceux-ci flottaient juste à côté de leur tête. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner Dumbledore d'être follement amusé par la situation et très content de lui-même.

« Bien, Harry, » dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui «Une difficulté nous est apparue et j'espère que tu seras capable de la résoudre pour nous. Par nous, je veux dire l'Ordre du Phœnix. Mais avant tout, je dois te dire que le testament de Sirius a été découvert il y a une semaine et qu'il te lègue toutes ses possessions. »

Sur le canapé, Oncle Vernon avait tourné la tête, mais Harry ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que « Oh, et que va-t-il se passer ? »

"C'est en fait assez simple," ajouta Dumbledore " Un tas raisonnable d'or a été ajouté à ton compte à Gringotts, et tu as hérité de toutes les possessions personnelles de Sirius. La partie problématique de l'héritage… »

Malheureusement à ce moment précis survint quelque chose que Dumbledore n'avait pas imaginée. Un pop sourd se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un transplanait, le bruit fut accompagné d'un flash de lumière dorée. Harry s'en trouva aveuglé et tandis qu'il clignait des yeux pour tenter de retrouver une vision claire, il entendit une flopée de juron accompagné d'une toux bruyante.

"Potter, je vais te tuer, tu… »

La fumée se dissipa lentement et tante Pétunia cria. Dudley profita de cette opportunité pour fuir le salon alors qu'un silence lourd se fit quand tous les yeux se posèrent sur le tas de robe se trouvant sur le sol du salon. Harry glapit incapable de se reprendre tandis que Dumbledore regarda l'apparition avec de grands yeux incrédules. Les robes laissèrent apparaitre un garçon de plus ou moins seize ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés à hauteur d'épaule et un visage pâle. Ses yeux argentés semblaient avoir la couleur d'un clair de lune pendant qu'ils scannaient la pièce. Le visage du visiteur était très beau. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait cette fois Potter ? » dit le garçon furieux, ses yeux fixés sur Harry.

Après un moment, ses yeux se plissèrent et il sembla prendre conscience de son environnement, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous le choix.

« He, … c'est…ce n'est pas Poudlard n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, sa tête se tournant pour regarder les visages surpris de Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon.

« Par l'enfer, où m'as-tu emmené ? » ses yeux revirent se poser sur Harry qui était incapable de parler.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sirius Black, il était en train de tomber à travers l'arcade du département des mystères au ministère de la magie. Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent à nouveau et il regarda Harry plus amplement.

« Whao, mec, t-tu n'es pas James, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il lentement en s'approchant d'Harry pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?" Il se tourna. "Dumbledore" s'exclama-t-il.

"Mon, Ma,… ceci est pour le moins… inattendue » dit Dumbledore lentement, tentant de récupérer sa voix. « Sirius Black… »

"Monsieur, que ce passé-t-il? Quel est cet endroit? »

Sirius fit un mouvement ample de la main en désignant le salon, se yeux se posant sur la télévision posée dans un coin.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici » dit Dumbledore. « Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il s'est-il passé mon garçon ? »

Sirius ferma ses yeux pour plus de concentration et ferma les yeux lentement. « Et bien, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que je me trouvais dans la salle commune avec James. Nous nous entrainions sur quelque …hum… sort et la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'il y a eu un flash aveuglant de lumière et maintenant, je suis …ici... par l'enfer quel est cet endroit ? »

Il roula des épaules, ses yeux revenant se poser encore et encore sur Harry qui était toujours incapable de parler ou bouger. « Hey, tu ressembles exactement à James … bizarre mec. »

Harry se recula en arrière alors que ce jeune Sirius s'avança et se pencha sur lui, l'inspectant avec les yeux plissés « Er…Je...Je…hum… »Harry se tut, ne se sentant pas à l'aise avec le visage de Sirius si proche de lui.

"C'est Harry Potter … le fils de James" dit Dumbledore doucement. Sirius secoua sa tête rapidement.

"Tu es quoi? Nah, James est trop jeune pour avoir un fils et ce garçon semble avoir le même âge que nous, Monsieur. » Sirius sourit malicieusement. « Chouette poisson d'avril les gars, mais vous vous êtes trompés de date. »

Harry se frappe la tête, ferma des yeux rapidement dans l'espoir de reprendre ses esprits, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, Sirius était toujours présent.

« Ceci…c'est… stupide. »

Il se tut et inspecta suspicieusement son verre essayant de déterminer si Dumbledore lui avait faire boire quelque chose d'hallucinogène.

« Non, Sirius, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une blague. » dit doucement Dumbledore, son visage était très sérieux et il ajouta. « Apparemment en jouant avec une magie puissante tu as voyagé à travers le temps. Nous sommes en 1996 et tu te trouves dans le Surrey, en Angleterre. »

Sirius renifla d'incrédulité.

"Un voyage dans le temps ? Il y a quelque chose de pas claire à ce propos, mec. Nous n'avions pas de Retourneur de Temps pour commencer, et tout le monde sait que les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas possible. »

"Et bien, même les meilleurs théories peuvent être réprouvées » répliqua Dumbledore.

Lentement, l'expression de Sirius changea et il regarda autour de lui.

« Je …C'est vrai… ? » murmura-t-il, ses yeux exorbités.

« Merde, mec, … c'est...c'est…juste... » Il prit une profonde respiration.

"Comment suis-je censé rentrer?"

"J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y a jamais eu de phénomène de ce genre. Pour le moment, il semblerait que tu sois coincé ici, mon garçon »

Sirius passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, ses yeux faisant le trajet entre Dumbledore et Harry.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre » murmura-t-il.

"I...Ici…" Harry lui passa un verre, vraiment pas certain de l'attitude à adopter.

La situation était vraiment bizarre. Il avait déjà vu le Sirius de quinze ans, mais c'était un souvenir, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il se rendit compte qu'après des mois à espérer pouvoir revoir son parrain une dernière fois, il semblerait que Dieu l'ai eu en pitié et lui avait envoyé Sirius à nouveau.

"Merci" Sirius lui fit un petit sourire et prit la boisson.

« Donc, quel est cet endroit ? » il demanda, vidant le verre.

« Et qu'est-ce que toutes … ces choses ? »

Il montra du doigt la télévision où la console de jeu était toujours en fonctionnement.

"Nous sommes actuellement dans la demeure de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley" dit Dumbledore.

"Bien, et qui sont ces personnes? » Sirius se tourna pour regarder une femme au visage chevalin et un énorme homme. « Moldus ? » demanda-il.

"Ouais, ma tante et mon oncle" dit Harry lentement.

"Donc… tu es le fils de … James?"

Sirius concentra à nouveau son attention sur Harry, ne se préoccupant plus des adultes.

"Tu ressembles exacte à James sauf pour…

"Mes yeux" Harry murmura. « J'ai les yeux de ma mère. »

"Et qui est-elle?"

Sirius s'installa de lui-même sur l'accoudoir du canapé, ignorant le grognement d'exclamations de Tante Pétunia. Harry se doutait que la seule chose qui les gardait silencieux était le fait qu'il leur avait dit que son parrain était un meurtrier prolifique.

"Lily Evans." Dit Dumbledore, il semblait avoir repris ses esprits et paraissait penser que la situation était sous contrôle.

"Lily?" Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et il faillit tomber de son perchoir. Il éclata de rire. « Elle déteste James. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été dans la même pièce elle lui a jeté son sac à la figure et lui a dit d'aller se jeter dans le Lac."

" Ils vont se mettre ensemble durant votre septième année." Dit Harry paisiblement, se souvenant avoir entendu l'histoire de la part de l'homologue de Sirius

Les yeux argents de Sirius s'assombrirent et son visage prit une étrange expression. « Vraiment ? » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Donc, ils se marient et ont un petit faon ? » Sirius plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et sourit. « Un Prongslet* ? »

Harry rougit sous le regard intense de Sirius "Un...quoi?"

"Prongs*, c'est le surnom de James et cela fait de toi un Prongslet. Un mini-prongs. »Il sourit largement, révélant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« Bien, où sont-ils ? J'aimerais voir le James du futur. »

Harry préféra reporter son attention sur ses mains, il ne se sentait pas capable de tout expliquer à Sirius.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole, d'une voix grave. « James et Lily Potter ont été assassiné dans leur maison par Lord Voldemort en 1981 » dit-il doucement, ses yeux remlpis de compassion

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. « James est … ? Non, Non, je ne peux pas croire ça. »

Il secoua la tête dans un geste de négation.

« James est fort ! Et où étais-je? Pourquoi a-t-il été tué? Non …Il...il ne peut pas… » ses yeux se posèrent sur Dumbledore, puis sur Harry, et revirent à leur place. Harry fut choqué de voir combien il avait peur.

"C'est la vérité, Sirius. Maintenant, nous ne devons pas vous en dire plus. Si nous voulons pouvoir vous renvoyer à votre époque vous devez rester dans l'ignorance."  
"Non!" cria Sirius en colère. «J'ai le droit de savoir … »

"Sirius, c'est une situation sans précédent et doit être traitée avec le plus grand soin. Je crains que nous ne puissions pas vous en dire plus...Rien que…" Dumbledore sirotait son verre en réfléchissant. «Cette situation ... a déjà créé de nombreux problèmes. Certains de mes plans doivent être mis en attente pour le moment. Nous allons vous emmener tous les deux au Terrier où vous pourrez séjourner, et nous allons essayer de trouver un moyen de renvoyer Sirius à son époque. Maintenant, Harry, vous devez faire attention à ce qu'on lui dit. Le passé ne peut être changé plus qu'il ne l'a déjà été par l'arrivée de Sirius. Tu comprends? Jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus, il doit être tenu dans l'ignorance. "

"Ou-Oui Monsieur." Dit Harry, se sentant terriblement coupable tandis que Sirius lui jetait un regard noir. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, sentant un mélange trop compliqué d'émotions en lui.

* * *

Au Terrier Ron ne pouvait pas cesser de regarder Sirius, même si Hermione lui avait flanqué un coup de coude à plusieurs reprises. Harry trouvait la présence de Sirius à la fois inquiétant et agréable. Le jeune Sirius était fort, courageux et confiant, il riait souvent et avait le sens de l'humour. Mise à part une certaine arrogance, il était très sympathique. Il avait tout de suite traité Harry comme un meilleur ami, lui posait des questions et apprenait à le connaître.

Il avait accepté sa situation rapidement et s'était adapté de manière aisée. Harry avait plus de mal. Chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux de Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la version plus ancienne tombée à travers le voile et il cela le rendait malade.

Les jumeaux Weasley adorait Sirius, ils glorifiaient les histoires de ses frasques et ils écoutaient avec admiration, tandis qu'il décrivait ses aventures avec les autres Maraudeurs.

Les choses se compliquèrent quand ils reçurent la visite de Remus.

Harry était assis dans la cuisine avec Ron et Hermione, Sirius avec eux, regardait autour de la pièce avec intérêt quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mrs Weasley alla ouvrir et laissa la place à Remus. Il avait l'air fatigué, portait des vêtements rapiécés et usés, et ses yeux étaient sombres et fatigués.

"Remus! Comment allez-vous mon cher?" Demanda Molly, comme elle le laisse à l'intérieur.

"Aussi bien que possible, Molly." Il répondit doucement avec un faible sourire.

Sirius leva la tête au nom familier. "Remus?"

Yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le jeune Sirius. "C'est vrai?" murmura-t-il, ses yeux bruns écarquillés alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami. "C-Comment ...? Je. .. Sirius ..."

"Wow ... tu as vieilli." Dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

«J'aime le gris, Remmy. Cela te donne une apparence …distinguée ...».

Remus le regarda stupéfait, mais très vite il reprendit le contrôle de son corps et il se rapprocha prudemment. "Tu as l'air ... exactement comme je m'en souviens." Il respirait doucement, les yeux pleins d'émotion.

Sirius haussa élégamment un sourcil. "Tu parles comme je suis mort."

Le silence succéda à ses mots, un silence gêné qui a fit s'assombrirent ses yeux.

"Je vois ..."

Il s'assit lourdement.

«Alors, Moony est le dernier d'entre nous?"

Il avait parlé en regardant la table, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres sèches.

«Je-je ... comment suis-je mort?"

Remus secoua la tête et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

«Nous ne sommes pas censés ..."  
"Merde à ce sujet, Moony." Trancha Sirius.

«J'ai le droit de savoir, c'est mon avenir."  
"Mais si nous vous le disons, Sirius, vous allez changer l'avenir quand vous rentrerez." Dit Hermione à voix basse.  
"Et alors? Ne serait-ce pas mieux ainsi? Je pourrais sauver de nombreuses vies! Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est ..."

«Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas te le dire."

Remus fit un geste, un mouvement saccadé de sa main comme s'il allait toucher Sirius, mais il se ravisa et regarda la table à la place.  
"Dumbledore? Depuis quand ai-je pris en compte ce que le vieil homme pense? Remus, tu me connais! »

«Je te _connais_." Corrigea Remus, rencontrant le regard de vieux amis.

«Nous nous connaissions enfants, et puis ... puis nous avons été séparés et quand tu es revenue, je connaissais à peine l'homme tu étais devenu. Mais j'ai grandi, Sirius ... tu as seize ans, tu n'as pas savoir ce qui s'est passé et Je. .. "  
"Vous pouvez me le dire! »

Sirius se leva, mit ses mains sur la table et se penchant en avant avec impatience.

«Remus, je peux empêcher la mort de James si vous dites ce qui s'est passé. »

Remus regarda Sirius, son esprit tourbillonnant avec toutes ses possibilités de changer le passé. Il vit le sourire de James, comme il l'avait été quand ils étaient tous à Poudlard et il sentit une pointe de douleur intense, il était tenté, très, très tentée.

"Je..."  
"Il ne peut pas!" Dit Hermione avec de grands yeux.

"Si vous changez le passé, alors on ne sait pas quelles conséquences cela aurait! Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement envisager ..."  
Harry regarda ses mains, il aurait voulu changer le passé, il aurait voulu avoir une vraie famille. Il voulait avoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ...

"Cela fonctionnerait-il?" demanda-il doucement, son regard se déplaçant vers Remus. "Pourrait-il revenir en arrière et arrêter ... tout arrêter. Pourrait-il me rendre ..."  
"Harry!" Hermione le regarda avec pitié.

"Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec ça, c'est trop important et nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir!"

Sirius leva les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son siège.

"On dirait Moony." Dit-il avec une grimace.

"James arrive toujours à obtenir ce qu'il veut ..."  
«Je me souviens». Dit Remus avec un sourire en coin. «Parfois, je me demandais si je n''étais pas un fantôme, je me suis souvent sentit ignoré."  
"Pas un fantôme, nous écoutons. Nous avons juste décidé de ne pas suivre tes conseils."

Sirius sourit et Remus secoua la tête.

"Vous savez, c'est surréaliste ..."

Sirius balaya ses cheveux de ses yeux, un geste qui semblait si familier à Harry qu'une pointe de tristesse le traversa. Il savait Sirius ne pouvait pas rester, mais il le voulait... il voulait qu'il reste et remplir le trou où son alter ego plus âgés avaient laissé.

"Je te connais ... mais je ne sais pas ... c'est très étrange."

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Bref. Pendant que je suis ici, je peux aussi me faire plaisir." Il sourit paresseusement. «Alors, qu'est-ce que vous les gars font pour s'amuser dans le coin?"  
"Quidditch". Dit Ron avec un sourire. "Harry a un formidable balai."  
"Eclair de Feu." Dit Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête, montrant sa confusion.

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, désolé. James a un Nimbus 1001, Ça c'est un balai de course! Vitesse maximale de 107 mph ... efficace, bonne prose en main et magnifique. Bien sûr, James est le meilleur Poursuiveur sur le terrain de Quidditch ... problème est justement là, il le sait. "Sirius haussa les épaules. «Je m'aimerais beaucoup voir comment tu voles, Harry."  
«Merlin, je me souviens de ce balai!" Dit Remus doucement avec un doux sourire nostalgique.

"James ne voulait pas se taire à ce sujet quand il l'a eu, il a dû coûter une fortune."  
"Une fortune qu'il peut se permettre." Répondit Sirius avec un sourire de sa part.  
«Vous avez un balai?" Demanda Ron.  
Sirius sourit. "J'en avais un ... jusqu'à ce que mes parents le brisèrent sur ma tête quand je leur ai désobéi l'année dernière. Je n'en ai jamais eu un autre, non pas que ce soit important, je ne suis pas aussi bon que James en l'air ... mais je suis plus rapide dans un duel. »

Tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise à la mention de l'attitude des parents de Sirius, mais le garçon lui-même ne semblait pas se rendre compte du tout qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour un parent de casser un solide balai en bois sur de leur enfant tête.

Plus tard, quand le soleil se coucha sur l'horizon, Sirius se tenait au fond du jardin du Terrier. Il s'appuya lourdement sur la clôture, ses yeux rivés sur le soleil couchant. Harry le regardait, se demandant s'il devait aller voir s'il allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Remus sortir de la cuisine et de marcher résolument vers son jeune ami.  
Sirius fumait une cigarette roulée, quand Remus s'arrêta à côté de lui, il le regardait du coin de l'œil.

"Je ne pourrai jamais m'y habituer." Dit-il doucement.  
"T'habituer à quoi?"  
"A vieux Remus. Je veux dire, tu as toujours agi de manière plus mature que tu ne devrais l'être à ton âge mais ..." il soupira. «C'est un peu fort, mec."  
Remus sourit. "Je peux comprendre, la dernière fois que nous avons parlé tu avais 36 ans.""

Sirius sourit et se hissa sur la barrière. Il s'assit ensuite sur celle-ci, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

« A quoi je ressemblais ? » demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux et repoussant sa tête en arrière, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux et les faisant bouger autour de son visage.

Remus fut silencieux pendant un moment.

« Et bien… »

« Ca commence mal »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et regarda cet étrange Remus adulte.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il calmement mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et sentant sa poitrine se comprimer devant la douleur dans les yeux de son ami.

« Je suppose que je peux t'en parler… » Dit doucement Remus. Il regarda ses mains jointes tandis qu'il appuyait ses coudes sur la barrière.

« Quand James est mort tu as été accusé de trahison et de les avoir vendu à Voldemort. » Sirius renifla de mépris mais ne dit rien. « Personne ne savait, personne ne pouvait imaginer que c'était en réalité Peter qui les avait trahis. Tu l'as pourchassé et tu as tenté de le tuer pour sa traitrise mais il a simulé sa propre mort et à tuer douze moldus pour cela et toi tu as été envoyé à Azkaban durant de nombreuse années pour ce crime. Quand je t'ai revu, tu venais de t'échapper de là en utilisant ta forme d'animagus. Azkaban t'a transformé, tu étais… différent."

"Cela ressemble à une bonne blague" dit tranquillement Sirius en ôtant les cheveux de son visage.

« Et c'est dans ce future que je vais devoir retourner ? Un monde de mort et de prison… un monde sans James… »

"Pas avant un moment…" dis doucement Remus, il regarda le jeune home de seize ans à ses côté et de nombreux souvenirs remontait à la surface, l'assaillant tandis qu'il continuait de l'observer.

« A quel âge… quand est-il mort ? »

« A vingt et un ans. »

"Merlin…" Sirius soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Je ne peux pas le faire Moony. Je ne peux pas rentrer et rester sans rien faire. »

"Je sais" Remus pencha la tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux.

« Je veux que tu empêches cela. » Dit-il tout bas.

Sirius tomba presque de la barrière, ses yeux argents grands ouverts

« Tu quoi? Le sérieux et mature Moony veut que je change le passé ? »

Le sourire de Remus se fana, sa colère devint presque palpable.

« Vous deux vous êtes… étiez… mes meilleurs amis… Ma vie est presque sans intérêt sans vous. Au diable les conséquences ! Si je peux revoir le sourire de James, Je … Je" Il s'arrêta et tenta de se calmer. « Mais cela ne sera pas possible. Dumbledore ne nous laissera pas faire. »

Sirius sourire, un sourire dont Remus se souvenait parfaitement.

« Oh, ne soit pas si sûr de cela. Quand ais-je jamais écouté les enseignants ? »

* * *

* J'ai conservé les surnoms en anglais car je ne vois pas comment traduire Prongslet autrement que Cornedrue junior, ce qui me semble trop long et pas aussi affectueux.

J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre Anglais** **: **Harry Potter and the Boy Who Broke Time

**Titre Français : **Harry Potter et Le-garçon-qui-a-traversé-le-temps

**Auteur :** **Kimmimaru**

**Rating : **M

**Infos : **Fiction Finie avec 23 chapitres

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter est la propriété de JKR et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette publication.

L'histoire appartient à Kimmimaru et a été rédigée en anglais. Je n'ai absolument rien inventé et toute cette histoire lui appartient.

* * *

**Résumé:**

Après la mort de Sirius Black, Harry est dévasté jusqu'au jour au Dumbledore vient le chercher et l'emmène au Terrier après qu'un jeune garçon de seize ans soit apparu dans son salon.

_Note de l'auteur : Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Sirius parle d'une manière particulière c'est parce qu'il vient des seventies, et à cette époque il s'exprimait de cette manière. Je peux imaginer Sirus adoptant le langage utilisé dans la musique moldue, un peu de celui entendu à la télévision qu'il aurait entendu à un moment ou tout simplement en écoutant les moldus parler… il aurait ainsi vraiment énervé ses parents ( tout du moins c'est ma manière de voir les choses). Cela permet aussi de mettre en évidence la différence entre le jeune Sirius et le plus âgé ainsi que les différences entre les années 90 où Harry vit et les années70 durant lesquelles Sirius a grandi. J'espère que vous apprécierez cela._

_Note de la traductrice : J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et j'adore la manière donc Sirius se comporte. J'avoue avoir parfois un peu de mal à traduire les expressions tel quel man, mate, c'est pour cette raison que je laisse parfois le terme man, qui est tout de même souvent utilisé chez nous tel quel. Je me rends aussi compte qu'à force de lire en anglais, il y a des expressions qui me semblent logique en anglais que j'ai un mal fou à traduire en français sans perde les jeux de mots. Bref, profitez bien de ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite_

* * *

_**The future is something which everyone reaches at the rate of 60 minutes an hour, whatever he does, whoever he is. - C. S. Lewis **_

"Il y a beaucoup de ... poulets ici." Dit Sirius alors qu'il marchait dans le jardin du Terrier à côté d'Harry.  
Harry eut un petit rire. "Ouais, mais je me plais ici."  
"Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour cela mec, après avoir vécu avec ces Moldus la plus part de ton été ... même dans cet endroit tu dois avoir l'impression d'être en vacances."

Sirius regarda un Gnome courant à travers la pelouse, l'énorme chat roux d'Hermione, Pattenrond, le poursuivant en remuant la queue.

"Comment est-ce ? »  
"Comment est-ce quoi?" Demanda Harry, clignant des yeux dans la confusion.  
«Vivre avec les Moldus!" Sirius tourna ses yeux d'argent vers Harry et il sentit une étrange sensation dans son estomac, Sirius était près de lui, et ses yeux brillaient d'une manière qui fit Harry se sentir mal à l'aise.

"Eh bien ... c'est ... ennuyeux." Murmura Harry, arrachant ses yeux de Sirius. «Je ne suis pas autorisé à faire de magie ... mais bon, je ne le suis pas ici non plus. Mais au moins, quand je suis ici Je .. Je me sens chez moi." Il soupira et secoua la tête. "Cela semble stupide, n'est-ce pas?"  
Sirius le regarda gravement. "Pas du tout, mon pote. Je comprends tout à fait."  
Harry se rendit compte que c'était probablement vrai. Sirius avait détesté sa famille et il avait dû se sentir comme un paria avec ses croyances. Il sentit un sourire remonter sur ses lèvres quand il réalisa que lui et son parrain avait beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'il avait pu penser, et cette idée le réconforta.

Tout à coup, il entendit le son d'un brillant éclat de rire et les deux garçons se retournèrent à temps pour voir Ginny Weasley sortir de derrière le poulailler, Hermione était à ses côtés et elles tenaient toutes deux un panier pleins d'œufs. Lorsque la tête rousse les repéra, elle sourit encore plus et tira Hermione par le bras. Ensemble, elles marchaient pour les rejoindre. Sirius se pencha vers Harry, murmurant à son oreille. "La rouquine est mignonne." Il sourit quand Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
Ginny s'arrêta devant eux. "Salut. Bien dormi ? Tout ce passe bien Sirius?"

Sirius sourit en réponse. "Je pense que tes frères et moi sommes des âmes sœurs, j'ai eu l'occasion de mettre le nez dans leurs invention et leur sens de l'humour est excellent, j'ai bien dormi."  
«Oh! Harry, Maman te cherchait. Elle a dit que Dumbledore voudrait te voir par cheminette pour te parler de quelque chose ... quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu te dire quand il t'a ramené de chez ta tante et ton oncle."  
"Oh, ok. Merci, Ginny." Harry se tourna et retourna à la maison, Sirius n'avait pas suivi. Il resta immobile, une main dans la poche de son jeans, emprunté à un des garçons de la maison et un air pensif sur son visage.  
"Est-ce que Harry a une copine?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux jeunes filles. Ginny rougit légèrement.  
"Non. .. pourquoi?" Dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil.  
"Hmm ... pas de raison." Sirius sourit. "Donc, je parie que les filles se crêpent le chignon pour lui?"  
Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. "Euh ... pas vraiment." Dit Ginny légèrement mal à l'aise.  
Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent. "Quoi, vous plaisantez? James a au moins six copines à son actif ...!"  
"Eh bien, tu vois ... Harry, c'est différent." Dit Hermione doucement. «Il a beaucoup de poids sur ses épaules et c'est pourquoi il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour sa vie amoureuse... mais il est sorti avec Cho Chang pendant un certain temps ..."

«Était-elle jolie?"  
«Je-Je suppose que oui ... pourquoi?" Hermione le regarda avec méfiance.  
"Aucune raison. J'essaie juste de faire connaissance avec mon filleul du futur, c'est tout." Il haussa les épaules d'un air absent et envoya un coup de pied dans une pierre. Ses vêtements avaient appartenu à l'un des jumeaux, ils étaient un peu trop grands, les jambes des jeans devaient être retroussées à plusieurs reprises et le t-shirt était ample, mais ils étaient confortables.

"Donc, si je comprends bien, il a déjà eu son premier baiser?"  
"Oui ..." L'expression d'Hermione était devenue de plus en plus méfiante.  
"Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas sorti avec plus de fille?" Les yeux de Sirius étaient comme aiguisés et il regardait fixement les filles. "Il doit y avoir des raisons en plus que cette excuse 'il a pas eu le temps' ..."  
"Eh bien, il a eu des moments difficiles à Poudlard, il est passé du statut de héros à celui d'ennemi de nombreuses fois en l'espace de quelque années ... pourquoi ne pas lui poser ces questions directement?"

"Il ne va pas me le dire. Les gars ne se vantent pas de ce genre de chose autour d'eux. C'est comme ... quand James a essayé d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Bianca Heartly en quatrième année, ils sont tombés d'accord sur une date, mais ça n'a pas été plus loin, car elle lui a posé un lapin. James était tout en affaire, se disant -je ne peux pas dire ça aux gens -! alors il a raconté qu'ils avaient préféré s'occuper dans le placard à balai de Rusard au troisième étage. "Il sourit. "Seulement, j'ai découvert la vérité par les amies de Bianca ... et ruiné son mensonge. J'ai eu 'bâtard' écrit sur mon front pendant deux semaines après ça." Il eut un petit rire.

"C'est horrible! Pourquoi avait-il menti comme ça?" dit Hermione en levant des yeux horrifiés.  
Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Pour sauver son honneur masculin, mec. Aucun gars ne veut qu'on sache qu'une fille lui résiste ou n'a besoin de faire savoir qu'il n'a jamais rien fait avec une fille, cela le ferait ressembler à un puceau et une vierge effarouchée. Alors il s'arrange avec la vérité."  
"Harry ne ferais pas ça." Assura Ginny d'une voix ferme.  
"Non, je ne le pense pas ... Il est trop naïf pour son propre bien ... Je devrais changer cela." Il regarda de retour à la maison avec un petit sourire jouant sur son visage.

Hermione échangèrent un regard confus avec Ginny. "Et comment comptes-tu faire cela?" demanda-t-elle lentement.  
"Oh, personne ne sera blessé, croyez-moi, bébés." Il leur fit un clin d'œil et repartit vers le haut de la colline, balançant un coup de pied à un gnome qui passait devant lui. Il l'envoya au loin tandis que celui-ci commençait à jurer contre lui et en agitant son petit poing.

Harry était resté éveillé cette nuit-là, écoutant les ronflements réguliers de Ron. Au bout d'un certain temps, il poussa un profond soupir et roula sur le côté, regardant la chambre plongée dans le noir. Soudain, il entendit un craquement dans l'escalier et se redressa, la porte était entrouverte. Il se leva, se déplaçant prudemment et jeta un oeil à travers la fente de la porte. Il vit une silhouette sombre se déplaçant vers l'escalier, en essayant de se faire discret, il entendit soudain un petit rire doux.  
«Bonsoir, Harry." Murmura Sirius. "Tu veux venir avec moi? Je vais fumer une cigarette."

"Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée? Le Terrier est sous de nombreux sort de protection si nous allons au-delà de la barrière ..."  
Sirius grogna doucement. "Nous n'irons pas au-delà de la barrière. J'ai juste besoin d'une dose de nicotine ... Allez."  
Harry attrapa une veste et ses lunettes et suivi Sirius dans les escaliers. Cette nuit, l'air était frais et sentait l'été, il prit une profonde inspiration pendant qu'il suivi Sirius à travers le jardin jusqu'à la clôture. La lune était haute dans le ciel et Sirius prit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche avant d'en une allumer avec une allumette, il tendit le paquet à Harry qui refusa avec un hochement de tête.

«Alors,» commença Sirius tandis qu'il remettait les cigarettes dans une poche, il se pencha en arrière sur la clôture et a regardé fixement Harry. "J'ai entendu dire que tu es assez semblable à ta mère ... Evans."  
«Je ne sais pas." Répondit Harry.  
«Elle est sérieuse et un peu rabat joie. Elle insiste toujours pour suivre le règlement. Pire que Moony." Il sourit. "Mais James est obsédé par elle ... Je pense qu'il lui demande pour sortir avec lui au moins trois fois par jour." Il eut un petit rire et souffla la fumée de ses lèvres tout en inclinant sa tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel nocturne. "James est ... un bon gars." Sirius ferma les yeux et sourit. "Je vis avec lui maintenant, après m'être enfui de la maison de mes parents ..."

"Je sais. Tu m'as dit ..." Répondit Harry, il eut un léger frisson quand le vent se leva.  
"J'ai fait ça?" Sirius sourit en regardant Harry. "Cool. Cela me sauve d'avoir à répéter l'histoire ... ce que toutes les insultes tel que « traitre à ton sang » « infamie » « je ne vais pas avoir un pédé pour un fils ... c'est un peu fatiguant après un certain temps. "  
Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. "T-Tu ..."  
"Je croyais que tu disais que je t'avais raconté?" Sirius haussa un sourcil.  
"Pas ... pas les détails, non."

"Je vois. Et bien, je vais te le raconter maintenant;. J'ai couché avec un couple de gars ... Je n'ai jamais été pointilleux sur le sexe quand il s'agit de sexe et mon petit frère m'a balancé quand il m'a surpris avec Fin Applewood de Poufsouffle dans la salle de bain au deuxième étage. "Il rit doucement. "Ca en valait la peine juste pour voir son visage! Bref, de cette façon, mes parents l'ont découvert et se sont déchainés. Ils ont essayé de m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, Ils ont dit que c'était la faute de cette damnée école si j'étais « devenu gay »... comme si! Alors je me suis enfui. C'était mieux que de voir ma tête servir de ballon à mon père à nouveau... Les Potter m'ont accueilli, des gens formidables. Ils me traitent comme un second fils ... et James est génial. "Il sourit doucement, ses yeux brillants comme des étoiles dans le ciel. "J'ai entendu dire que tu n'as pas exploré ... ... beaucoup."  
"Je-je ... quoi?" Harry recula un peu choqué que Sirius ait fait cette recherche et il sentit son visage devenir rouge. Tout en regardant ailleurs. "Je n'ai juste ... pas rencontré la bonne personne." Dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Je vois ... et ce va-t-il se passer quand tu la rencontreras? Tu auras envie de l'impressionner, n'est-ce pas? Perdre sa virginité est difficile, peut être salissant et c'est gênant à certains moments." Sirius regarda Harry alors qu'il repensait à ses formateurs. Il sourit, appréciant son malaise. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras ta part de plaisir quand le moment sera venu, je suis sûr." Il tapota sur l'épaule de Harry. "Tout le monde ne peut avoir la même confiance en soi que moi." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tira une dernière bouffée sur la canne blanche entre ses doigts avant de l'enfoncer dans le sol.  
"Pourquoi parle-t-on de tout cela?" Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Je suis juste curieux. Tu ressembles à James ..." Le sourire de Sirius avait l'air un peu forcé, comme il regardait Harry. "On dirait que mon conte de fées n'aura jamais une fin heureuse." Dit-il doucement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. "Allez, rentrons."  
Harry fit une pause, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage tandis que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. "Tu étais amoureux de mon père, n'est-ce pas?"

Sirius s'arrêta, il inclina sa tête en arrière et leva les yeux vers le ciel, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches. "Correction, je suis amoureux de lui." murmura-t-il. "Il n'est pas mort dans ma vie ... et j'ai l'intention de poursuivre dans cette voie, même si je dois mourir pour le faire ... Harry ...?" Il se retourna et regarda directement dans les yeux de Harry. "Je vais arrêter tout cela. Je te le promets ... Ca ne m'inquiète pas si je dois le regarder épouser Evans et jouer à la famille heureuse, je mourais pour le garder en vie, tu comprends?" Harry ne pouvait que hocher la tête et Sirius sourit à nouveau, une douleur évidente dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha, épinglant Harry contre la barrière et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Leurs visages étaient proches et les yeux de Sirius brillaient dangereusement. "Tu lui ressemble tant ..." Il souffla doucement repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui cachait les yeux de Harry. "... Je pourrais t'embrasser juste là ..." Il sourit et se pencha plus près. Harry était trop abasourdi pour déplacer ou même cligner des yeux. "Mais après, tu devras probablement me frapper ..." Il sortit sa langue de sa bouche pour humidifier ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux verts de Harry. «Je me demande si cela en vaut la peine? Peut-être même que tu auras le même goût que lui ..."  
"S-Sirius ..." Harry retrouva sa voix, mais le son qui sorti sonne légèrement fissuré et féminin.

"Repousse-moi." Murmura Sirius, ses yeux brillants d'une férocité intense qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque d'Harry et battre son cœur plus fort. "Tu devrais vraiment, tu sais ... avant que je fasse quelque chose que nous allons tous les deux regretter ..." Sirius se pencha encore plus près, la gorge de Harry était serrée à cause de la panique et il était gelé sur place tandis que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était les lèvres de Sirius, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était ce souffle chaud contre son visage ...  
"Harry? Hé! Harry? Où es-tu?" La voix de Ron trancha dans l'air comme un couteau et Harry repris son souffle en haletant fortement alors que Sirius reculait et se tournait vers la maison.  
"Ici ..." commença Harry, mais sa voix sonnait rugueuse et faible. Il se racla la gorge, évitant résolument le regard Sirius. «Par ici, Ron!" Heureusement, cette fois, l'appel sonna beaucoup plus normal.  
L'ombre de Ron se dirigea vers eux, comme il se rapprochait, ils remarquèrent qu'il portait une robe de chambre et des pantoufles. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il à moitié endormi. «Quand je me suis réveillé tu étais parti donc j'. .."  
"ai supposé le pire." Dit Harry, le gratifiant d'un sourire. "Désolé, Sirius et moi étions en train de ... parler." Il ignora le ricanement de Sirius qui se transforma rapidement en une toux artificielle, heureusement, Ron ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.  
"Rentrons. Brrr J' .. ai froid ..." Dit Ron à travers un bâillement durant lequel Harry lança un regard à Sirius qui le regardait avec sa tête penchée d'un côté et une curieuse expression sur son visage, il détourna les yeux rapidement pour cacher la rougeur qui menaçait de se glisser dans son visage.  
"D'accord, allons-y." dit-il et il commença à remonter le chemin menant au Terrier.

Une fois qu'il fut de retour au lit, il se retrouva à nouveau éveillé et il se remémora à quel point Sirius avait été proche.

* * *

PS :

Je pense que pour bien comprendre cette histoire, il faut que je vous traduise aussi le petit mot que l'auteur a laissé sur son profil concernant Sirius.

« Évaluation des caractères selon Kimmimaru:

Sirius Black: Dans le canon, il est décrit comme: un homme courageux, habile et énergique, et de tels hommes ne se contentent généralement pas de rester à la maison dans la clandestinité alors qu'ils croient que les autres sont en danger. Il était le dernier héritier restant de la lignée des Black ce qui me fait dire qu'il avait une certaine arrogance qu'il ne sera pas en mesure d'effacer, car une éducation comme ça, c'est une forme de lavage de cerveau.

Ses parents étaient cousins au second degré, cela me dit qu'il est né d'une sorte d'inceste et serait donc mentalement et émotionnellement instable. Il est un fait bien connu que Sirius avait dans le canon une terrible vie de famille. Il méprisait sa famille, ce qui me porte à croire que, enfant, il a peut-être été abusé. (Mentale et physique auraient tous deux leurs effets). La violence subie aurait eu un effet négatif sur son état mental et personnel, et je pense que personne ne sort de toute situation abusive constante sans certaines cicatrices mentales.

Par la façon dont il a réagi à Pettigrew lors de sa réapparition dans POA, je peux dire que Sirius a de graves problèmes de gestion de la colère et peut être extrêmement obsessionnelle sur les choses. Il est déterminé à assassiner Peter et ce n'est que Harry, qui ressemble à James, qui peut le détourner de cette rage meurtrière. Cela donne à penser qu'il a peut-être seulement écouté James quand ils étaient plus jeunes, chose qui est sans doute confirmée encore plus loin dans OOTP quand Harry entre dans le pire souvenir de Rogue. Physiquement, il est décrit comme beau avec les yeux gris et de longs cheveux noirs, cependant, il ne semble pas montrer un intérêt particulier dans la quête de romance avec les filles ... Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est gay, il montre simplement qu'il n'a d'intérêt pour le sexe ou toute autre pulsions naturelles adolescente ou, dans ma tête, il est gay (lol).

Après son emprisonnement à Azkaban JK Rowling elle-même dit que l'évolution mental / émotionnel de Sirius est suspendue, il est bloqué avec l'attitude mentale qu'il avait à vingt et un ans. Il est puissant mais manque de contrôle sur ses émotions et je peux donc soupçonner sur sa magie, je pense que près de quelqu'un comme ça il y aurait beaucoup de magie accidentelle ... comme quand Harry fait exploser sa tante Marge. Plus tard, il commence à se tromper entre Harry et James, ce qui me dit que les effets mentaux d'Azkaban ne disparaissent pas du jour au lendemain. Et bien sûr, il y a le fait que Sirius Black est HUMAIN. Les Hommes ont cette fâcheuse habitude de faire des erreurs, faire des choses stupides ... cela ne les rend pas mauvais, cela les rend humains.

Enfin, la bravoure ne signifie nullement absence de la peur. L'absence de peur est pour les gens sans imagination et dont l'espérance de vie est très courtes. La bravoure est de surmonter la peur.

Ce qui précède est conçu à partir de recherches sur Pottermore, Harry Potter Wiki et les choses dites par JK Rowling elle-même, c'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que mon Sirius Black soit Canon autant que je peux le faire (ne pas être Rowling est un terrible désavantage.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre Anglais** **: **Harry Potter and the Boy Who Broke Time

**Titre Français : **Harry Potter et Le-garçon-qui-a-traversé-le-temps

**Auteur :** **Kimmimaru**

**Rating : **M

**Infos : **Fiction Finie avec 23 chapitres

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter est la propriété de JKR et je ne tire aucun revenu de cette publication.

L'histoire appartient à Kimmimaru et a été rédigée en anglais. Je n'ai absolument rien inventé et toute cette histoire lui appartient.

* * *

_AN:_ C'est le troisième chapitre, mais je suis toujours en train de mettre les choses en place pour vous donner la storyline principale. Certains éléments seront tiré du livre HBP mais ils ne sont pas nombreux, d'autant que je ne saurais pas m'en tenir autant au canon dans cette histoire ( ndt : sous-entendu que dans les autres histoires) . J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Continuez à profiter de ces instants de calme très bientôt les choses vont... euh ... s'intensifier ... ;)

Note de la traductrice : Waouh, merci pour vos encouragements et compliments concernant la traduction, cela me fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes aiment autant que moi ce pairing et qu'elles désespèrent de trouver elles-aussi des histoires sur ce sujet. Si je parviens à bien gérer cette traduction, je vous promets de vous faire découvrir d'autres histoires sur Sirius et Harry en français. Mais bon, une chose à la fois. Profitez bien de ce chapitre.

Et petite mise en garde que j'ai oubliée dans les chapitres précédents m'a-t-on signalé, attention il s'agit d'une histoire mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles, donc intolérant, passez votre chemin. Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt.

* * *

_**The trouble with our times is that the future is not what it used to be. - Paul Valery**_

Sirius était accroupi sur le sol de la salle de séjour, la tête calée entre ses bras, Harry fronça les sourcils quand il entra et vit Pattenrond plus loin, dans une position semblable. Sirius avait plissé les yeux et semblait essayer d'impressionner le chat. Soudain, Pattenrond souffla bruyamment avant de sauter sur Sirius qui le saisit au sol et sourit alors que le chat se débattait dans ses bras. Sirius se mit à rire et le libéra. "Je t'avais dit que j'allais gagner, tu crains." Dit-il au chat qui lui lança un regard furieux avant de sortir furtivement hors de la pièce.

"Salut, Harry. As-tu dormi bien?"

Harry hocha la tête et bâilla avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils usés.

"Ouais ... Et toi?"

Sirius hocha la tête, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

«Oh! Des hiboux sont arrivés pour certains d'entre vous aujourd'hui ..."

Il se retourna et attrapa une pile de lettres à côté de lui, il tendit une à Harry.

«Les résultats des B.U.S.E. je pense."

Avant que Harry ne puisse parler, le bruit familier des pas des autres occupants du Terrier se fit entendre alors qu'ils entraient chacun leur tour dans la pièce.

Hermione repéra les lettres et pâlit.

"Oh ... c'est...?"

Sirius sourit, tenant les lettres dans une seule main.

"Ouais."

Ron prit sa lettre, mais il avait l'air d'avoir trop peur pour l'ouvrir, Hermione saisit la sienne et leur tourna le dos.

«J'ai tout raté, je le sais parfaitement, je le sais !" dit-elle désespérément.

Sirius ria, son rire ressemblant à un aboiement.

"Il faut vraiment le vouloir pour rater ses B.U.S.E., Hermione."

"Mais ..."

"Oh, c'est bon ouvert la juste!" Grogna Ron tandis qu'il ouvrait sa lettre.

Il y eu un silence pendant que tout le monde regardait ses résultats. Harry regarda autour de lui. Hermione lui tournait le dos et avait la tête baissée mais Ron avait l'air ravi.  
"J'ai seulement échoué en Divination et d'Histoire de la Magie, et honnêtement, qui se soucie de ces matières?" dit-il joyeusement à Harry.

«Ici ... Regarde ..."  
Harry échanga ses résultats avec ceux de Ron: Ron avait réussi mais il n'avait obtenu aucun Optimal ...  
"Je savais que tu serais au top pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal», déclara Ron à Harry en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

"On s'est pas mal débrouillé, n'est-ce pas?" ajouta-t-il

"Beau travail!" dit Mme Weasley avec fierté, ébouriffant les cheveux de Ron.

"Sept BUSE, c'est plus que Fred et George réunis!"

«Hermione?" dit Ginny prudemment alors qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas fait demi-tour.

"Alors, ca c'est bien passé?"

"Je…pas mal," dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

"Oh, donne,» dit Ron, marchant vers elle et arrachant ses résultats de sa main.

«Ouais ... dix Optimal et un Effort Exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Il la regarda, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

«Tu es vraiment déçu, n'est-ce pas?"Hermione secoua la tête, mais Harry se mit à rire.

"Qu'as-tu obtenu comme résultats, Sirius?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Sirius sourit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

"Optimal en tout sauf en Histoire de la Magie, principalement parce que je n'ai presque jamais été présent pour à ce cours..."

Il se mit à rire face à l'expression scandalisée d'Hermione.

"Sirius, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous devriez apprendre aux enfants ..." Commença Molly avant de réaliser à qui elle parlait. "Oh, peu importe. "Soupira-t-elle.

De bonne humeur, ils se rendirent tous dans le verger pour jouer au Quidditch. Hermione était assise sur le sol et regarda Sirius faire quelque trajet sur le balai de Harry, il était bon, mais pas aussi bon que Harry. Harry passa ensuite un certain temps à attraper des pommes que Sirius jetait en l'air pour lui.

"Wow! Tu pourrais sans aucun doute mettre une raclée à James, Prongslet!" énonça Sirius, un grand sourire sur son visage.  
Harry lui sourit en retour alors qu'il venait encore une fois d'attraper sa cible en faisant une figure spectaculaire. En effet, la pomme que Sirius avait jetée fit soudainement un plongeon brusque vers la gauche. Hermione vit Sirius baguette en main, les sourcils retroussés, un air de concentration sur son visage.

"Tu ne peux pas faire de la magie en dehors de l'école!" haleta-t-elle.  
Sirius lui envoya un clin d'œil.

"Nous sommes entourés par des adultes, la trace ne va pas pouvoir déterminer qui fait actuellement de la magie ... et même si elle le pouvait ce dont je doute fort, cela m'étonnerait que la trace permettrait à quiconque de me trouver! J'ai brisé les limites de tout ce que nous connaissons en matière de magie ... "

Il sourit et donna à sa baguette une secousse qui fit s'envoler la pomme très haut dans le ciel. Harry s'approcha d'elle, main tendue quand tout d'un coup la pomme perdit de l'altitude, forçant Harry à faire une plongée à couper le souffle afin de l'attraper juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Sirius siffla et applaudit avec enthousiasme.

Harry se posa, la pomme dans sa main et un sourire sur son visage tandis que Sirius lui donnait une tape sur le dos.

«Beau mouvement mec ... Honnêtement, je pense sincèrement que James te détesterait d'être meilleur que lui! »  
"Il le ferait?" Harry semblait incertain.  
"D'une manière conviviale je veux dire ... un peu comme je peux dire que je déteste Moony d'être aussi intelligent."

Il sourit et Harry le regarda rassuré. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait reparlé de ce qui s'était produit de la veille au soir. Sirius avait enlevé un grand poids des épaules de Harry en n'en parlant pas ... mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il l'avait embrassé.  
«Tu maitrise les informulés ? » Demanda Hermione quand ils furent tous assis dans l'herbe, elle avait un livre dans ses mains, un doigt marquant la page qu'elle était en train de lire.  
"Bien sûr!" Sirius secoua la tête pour ôter les cheveux de son visage.

«Vous allez commencer à les apprendre aussi cette année, mais j'ai eu l'avantage d'avoir des parents qui ont insisté pour que j'apprenne des sorts avancés bien avant qu'on nous les enseigne à Poudlard. »

Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est une question de concentration ... il faut se concentrer sur ce que vous voulez obtenir."

Hermione hocha la tête pensivement. «Tu sais, tu es très intelligent… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passes ton temps à enfreindre le règlement et pourquoi tu te rebelles sans cesse. »

Sirius rit, se penchant en arrière, se tenant en équilibre sur les mains tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

«Quand tu as été dans des règles et des règlements depuis ta plus petite enfance, tu finis par les détester ... Je ne fais pas que on me dit parce que sinon ma vie n'aurait pas de sens ... les règles sont faites pour être brisées, chérie."

Hermione rougit légèrement, mais elle prit tout de même un air indigné. "Mais les règles sont généralement mises en place pour notre propre protection!" insista-a-elle.  
Sirius sourit. "Tu n'as de toute évidence jamais enfreint les règles !"

«Si, je l'ai fait ! Plusieurs fois, en fait ..."

«Elle nous a suivis sur plusieurs de nos aventures durant lesquelles nous avons ... euh ... enfreint le règlement." Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Hmm? Alors miss-parfaite n'est pas si bégueule que ça? Mais raconte-moi ces aventures alors ! Je veux toute l'histoire."

Chacun leur tour, Harry, Ron et Hermione racontèrent leurs années à Poudlard. Sirius se régalait avec ces histoires. Ils commencèrent avec la Pierre Philosophale et se terminèrent avec la bataille au Ministère de la Magie durant l'année scolaire précédente. Mais, quand ils arrivèrent à la bataille pour la prophétie Harry se tut et Sirius haussa un sourcil curieux.

«Quand l'Ordre est intervenu, tu as fini par te retrouver en duel contre ta cousine, Bellatrix ..."

«Bella?" Les yeux de Sirius firent soudain plus sérieux, aiguisés comme des couteaux et ils étincelaient comme deux étoiles.

"Ouais ... elle ... t'a atteint avec un sort et ... et tu es tombé à travers le voile ..."  
Sirius se tut pendant un long moment, il regardait Harry avec soin.

"C'est comme ça que je meure? Bella me tue?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Oui, enfin … je veux dire … c'est ma faute ... en réalité ..." Harry leva la tête et la culpabilité était évidente sur son visage.

«Comment au nom de Merlin mon décès est de ta faute? »

«C'était ma faute si tu es venu, si j'avais écouté Ron et Hermione ... Si seulement j'avais été moins buté, tu n'aurais jamais été là! Si je ..."

"Whoa! Calme-toi mon gars. Quand je t'écoute on dirait que tu ne me connaissais pas du tout ! Merlin, Harry! J'aurais sans aucun doute tout de même été présent pour tenter de te sauver, et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'absolument rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre moi et quelqu'un que j'aime si elle se trouve en danger ... si tu as quoi que ce soit de ton père en toi, c'est probablement la même chose dans ton cas aussi. Je te suis reconnaissance pour ton attention, honnêtement, je le suis, mais tu dois cesser de te blâmer. Je suis sûr que le futur moi ne te blâmerait pas non plus. Et Bella est une salope doublée d'une sadique, elle a toujours menacé de me tuer ... "Sirius haussa les épaules et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Et bien, il semblerait que cela était censé se produire." La conversation en resta là.

Ce soir-là, quand ils rentèrent à la maison pour le dîner, Bill avait prié Fleur de rester pendant un certain temps afin d'apprendre à connaître sa famille, de ce fait, elle les attendait quand ils rentrèrent. Elle fondit sur Harry comme un oiseau des îles et elle le salua, picorant ses deux joues en souriant. Sirius la regarda curieusement, tandis qu'elle saluait les autres avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Et qui est cet incroyable jeune homme? " demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sirius Black. Vous êtes?*" Dit-il dans un français parfait. Le sourire de Fleur se fit encore plus grand

"Vous parlez très bien français, c'est beau à entendre.*" Répondit-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules. «Ma famille m'a forcé à l'apprendre." Dit-il avec un sourire. "En outre, les dames aiment beaucoup. »

"Ah, vous êtes un effronté!" lui reprocha Fleur avec un sourire avant de partir.

"Vélane ..." Sirius souffla doucement en la regardant s'éloigner.

"Ouais, sa grand-mère en est une ." Dit Harry, en regardant amusé l'expression lointaine de Ron.

"Et elle va épouser ton frère?" demanda Sirius à Ron qui secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

"Ouais ..."

"Ugh, elle ne se rend même pas compte de ma présence" murmura Ginny sombrement. "Et quand elle me parle c'est comme si j'avais cinq ans!"

Hermione grimaça mais elle resta silencieuse lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Mrs Weasley préparait le déjeuner.

Après le repas, Sirius sortit pour fumer une cigarette, il était assis dans un arbre du verger et leva les yeux vers le ciel Il se rappela comment il était arrivé ici, dans l'avenir.

_"__Padfoot__!"_

_Sirius __se retourna pour voir __James__ le __regardant __excité,__il tenait un livre __dans une main et __sa baguette __dans l'autre._

_"__Oui, __Monsieur Prongs__?"_

_«J'ai trouvé __un nouveau sort__, et je souhaite __l'essayer__, lève-toi."_

_"__Tu veux l'__expérimenter __sur moi__?" _

_Sirius __haussa un sourcil __tout en restant assis __sur son lit__._

_"Ouais,__personne d'autre ne __me laisse faire.__" _

_James __fit la moue__, __ébouriffant ses __cheveux._

_«Moony __m'a dit d'aller __me __faire voir __et Peter__ a __fui devant moi__... Allez,__je ne vais pas __te faire de mal__! __S'il te plaît__?"_

_Sirius __poussa un profond soupir__, balayant __les cheveux __de ses yeux . Il se leva tout de même et __leva sa __propre baguette__. _

_"__Seulement __si tu me dis __ce que tu vas faire__."_

_"Excellent!__Savais que tu __le ferais__...__" _

_James __jeta le livre à __Sirius __qui l'attrapa __et l'ouvrit __à __la page marquée__. _

_«C'est __un sort qui__est censé __nous permettre de voir __dans le futur!__C'est pas cool ça__?"_

_Sirius __grogna __en signe d'incrédulité__. _

_«Je doute __que ça fonctionne__, mais tu peux l'essayer sur moi si tu veux vraiment."_

_"__Fais-moi savoir __si je me marie__ avec __Evans__...__" __James __sourit et __leva sa baguette__._

_"Attends!__" __Sirius __leva la main__, __James __le regarda fixement._

_"Quoi maintenant Sirius ? Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée avec moi__, mec. __"_

_"__Je ne le suis pas!" répliqua __Sirius __légèrement en colère puis __il avança de __deux enjambées __vers James,__ils étaient à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre._

_"Je veux juste __un dernier baiser __au cas où tu réduirais en minuscules petits morceaux ce si charmant __Padfoot__...__" _

_Il lui sourit et James lui rendit.__Le dortoir __était silencieux et __ils étaient seuls__, __James__ n'hésita donc pas et __attrapa __Sirius__ par l__es hanches__, le tirant __plus près de lui et il cella leurs lèvres ensembles __Sirius essaya __d'approfondir le baiser__mais James __s'écarta __avec un sourire __mauvais._

_«Tu pourras en avoir plus quand j'aurais pratiqué le sort, Pad'__»._

_Sirius __soupira doucement__. _

_"__Pourquoi veux-tu __Evans __quand __je suis là __quel que soit le moment où tu as besoin de moi,__je ne comprendrai jamais__." __Murmura-t-il__, s'arrachant __distraitement __au cou de James._

_"Parce que __c'est une fille __avec des seins.__"__Répondit James, __un froncement de sourcils__ ridant son front__." __Tu sais que je __suis hétéro.__"_

_"Ah ouais__?" __Sirius__haussa un sourcil.__"__Et le fait __que tu aimes baiser ton __meilleur ami, qui __est certainement __de sexe masculin,__quand tu ne peux pas avoir __la fille __est une preuve évidente __de cette__...__"_

_James __grogna, __poussa __Sirius__ et se __détourna de lui.__«Nous avons déjà __eu cette conversation avant__, mon pote, __ce que nous faisons c'est simplement pour soulager le stress, c'est purement physique ...__ tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais __quand nous avons commencé. Quoi, l'éternel célibataire est finalement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un?__"_

_Sirius__se redressa __et ricana__. __"Non!"_

_"__Alors quel est le __problème?__"_

_"__Je. .. fais chier! __Peu importe__...__ A__llons __en finir avec ce sort__." __Sirius __recula et __croisa les bras sur __sa poitrine__._

_"__Merde cela, __Prongsy,__et je te tue.__J'aime __mon visage __comme il est actuellement__."_

_"__Tout comme moi" __James __sourit et __leva sa baguette __à nouveau__._

_La dernière chose que __Sirius __avait vu __était __ce sourire __espiègle et __un brillant éclair de __lumière dorée __avant d'avoir __fini __étendu sur le __plancher du salon __du numéro quatre, Privet Drive__ ._

Sirius ferma les yeux sentant contre ses paupières les rayons du soleil d'été brulants. "James ..." murmura-t-il doucement, en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Il avait le dos contre le tronc noueux d'un pommier très ancien, il pouvait sentir la chaleur écrasante du soleil sur lui et cela lui rappelait les rires enfantins, les facéties et les doux baisers dans le noir. Il soupira et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, prenant une bouffée avant de souffler la fumée de ses lèvres. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, se demandant ce qu'il ferait s'il ne rentrait jamais chez lui, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa vie sans James, Remus et Peter ... il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer seul. Il ferma les yeux et imagina le visage souriant de James et sentit son cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine.

"Hé, Sirius!"

Sirius fit un bond à la voix et baissa les yeux vers la voix. Il vit Harry levant les yeux vers lui, ces fascinants yeux verts protégés d'une seule main.

"Ouais?"

«Tu vas bien?"

Sirius sourit. «Je vais bien ... viens me rejoindre, M. Potter." Il bougea un peu sur sa branche pour permettre à Harry de grimper à son côté. Harry s'installa juste en face de Sirius, les jambes ballantes de chaque côté de la branche.

"Que fais-tu ici ? " Demanda Harry, une légère brise ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Juste ... penser." Sirius sourit doucement, penchant la tête sur le côté.

"A quoi?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "A propos de ... du passé ... de l'avenir ... tout ce qu'i penser."

À propos de James ... mais cette partie, il ne la dit pas à haute voix, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait laissé James se servir de lui, à cause de l'espoir stupidement enfantin que James finirait par s'apercevoir que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour Sirius.

"Oh". Harry soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rendant plus désordonné qu'ils ne l'étaient généralement.

«C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui ..." murmura-t-il.

Sirius eut un petit rire. «Le temps? De toutes les choses dont lui pourrions parler, ... tu choisis le temps?"

"Eh bien ... quoi d'autre dois-je parler?" Demanda Harry avec indignation.

"Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi! Je suis tout ouïe, Prongslet."

«Tu es ... très différent de l'homme que j'ai connu." Dit Harry lentement, en regardant attentivement Sirius.

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est parce que je dois avoir grandi à un moment donné." Sirius sourit.

"Il doit y avoir de ce ça ... mais ... Peut-être que le temps que tu as passé à Azkaban t'a rendu un peu ...comment dire… pas tout à fait droit dans ta tête."

«Je n'ai toujours été tout juste dans ma tête, Harry. C'est en tout cas ce que James me dis toujours ... il insiste pour me rappeler encore et encore que je manquerais de certaines émotions humaines de base ..." Il haussa les épaules.

"Mais je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand vos parents sont fou à lier ... le gamin devient un peu ... bizarre."

Harry détourna les yeux, pour une raison quelconque, il n'aimait pas parler de la vie de famille de Sirius, en y regardant, elle semblait encore pire que la sienne et cela le faisait se sentir coupable.

"A quoi ... à quoi ressemblaient réellement tes parents? Tu ne m'as pas dire grand-chose quand tu étais ... et bien ... plus ..."  
«Maman est une salope complète." répondit doucement Sirius. "Elle passait la plupart de son temps à me crier dessus et à me dire combien j'étais sans valeur, combien mon petit frère merveilleux... Mon père était ... distant, jusqu'à ce qu'il a bu, puis il ..." Sirius se tut avec un soupir.

"Mais je suis loin de tout ça maintenant." Il sourit largement.

«Ils n'ont pas d'importance, ils n'ont jamais eu. C'est dans le passé et je dois me concentrer sur mon avenir. Qu'en est-il de toi? Comment les Moldus te traiter?" Il se pencha avec curiosité.

"Eh bien ... à peu près la même chose." Harry sourit doucement.

«Oncle Vernon aime utiliser ses poings, Tante Pétunia préfère prétendre que je n'existe pas ... et Dudley ... eh bien ... il aimait pratiquer la boxe sur moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que j'étais un sorcier ... je l'ai utilisé pour lui faire peur en lui faisant croire que je pouvais utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Ils se sont calmés par la suite, j'ai même eu ma propre chambre après avoir passé des années dans un placard sous l'escalier. "

«Tu as dormi dans un placard?" Sirius avait l'air choqué. "Hmm ... Eh bien, si je suis toujours là au moment où j'aurais dix-sept alors ils peuvent s'attendre à une belle vengeance ..." Ses yeux gris s'obscurcissent comme des nuages d'orage et son sourire était un peu sadique.

«Je pourrais leur faire regretter à vie d'avoir été cruel avec toi ..."

"No. .. c'est bon." Harry sourit, mais les yeux de Sirius n'étaient pas apaisés. «Honnêtement, ils sont juste peur de moi et ..."

Sirius grogna. "Bien sûr qu'ils ont peur de toi, Harry! Tu es un sorcier! Tu peux faire des choses qu'ils ne pourront jamais être en mesure de faire même dans leurs rêves les plus fous ... la différence entre toi et eux, c'est que toi, tu es fort." Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. "Ils n'auront jamais le pouvoir que tu as et il leur fait peur, alors ils essaient de t'écraser ... te diminué afin de pouvoir se sentir plus grand que ce qu'ils sont réellement. Mais Harry, tu es le plus fort! Tu es celui qui détient tout le pouvoir ... "

Il saisit la main de Harry et la ferma sous la forme d'un poing, ses propres doigts se serrant autour de ce poing.

"Tu peux faire ce que tu veux et ils ne seront jamais, jamais être en mesure de t'arrêter! Utilisez-le."

"Cela ressemble à quelque chose qu'un Serpentard dirait." Dit doucement Harry.

"La leçon n'en est pas moins vraie !"

Sirius leva la tête de Harry en posant un doigt sous son menton.

"Je ne dis pas que les sorciers doivent diriger, c'est des conneries dites et utilisées par les sorciers noirs ... tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que ceux qui nous font du mal doivent être punis." Il sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté.

«Ils ont besoin d'apprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous intimider plus. J'ai fui loin de ceux qui me font mal, j'ai fui parce qu'ils étaient plus forts que moi ... mais toi, tu as l'avantage, je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver un moyen de leur faire peur et de faire en sort qu'ils te laissent tranquille ... "

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte à quel point Sirius s'était rapproché de lui durant son discours, il ne pouvait pas arrêter la rougeur d'envahir son visage tandis que l'autre garçon se penchait plus près. "S-Siri ..."

«C'est bon. Il n'y a personnes dans les parages." Répondit Sirius, glissant sa main autour de la nuque de Harry tout en laissant son souffle chatouiller son visage.  
"A-attends...!" Harry essaya de se reculer en arrière, malheureusement le mouvement déséquilibra Sirius dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent au moment où il glissa de son perchoir. Il se retient à Harry mais celui-ci perdit aussi l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux vers le sol. Tandis que l'herbe s'approchait, il ferma les yeux quand soudain il sentit une secousse sèche dans son dos. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva le nez à quelque centimètre d'une pierre aiguisée comme un couteau.  
Sirius éclata une crise d'hystérie, Harry tourna la tête vers lui et s'aperçu que lui aussi flottait à quelque centimètre du sol. Puis le sort prit fin, et ils franchirent tous les deux les derniers centimètres, réussissant à s'en sortir avec seulement une ecchymose ou deux. Sirius continua à rire à s'en rouler dans l'herbe, Harry finit par se joindre à lui et leurs rires s'élevèrent vers le ciel bleu.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur: Oui, Sirius couchait avec James. J'ai une obsession pour ce pairing de sorte qu'il hante beaucoup de mes fics désolé, lol. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette relation est seulement un catalyseur, je ne suis pas pour l'amour au premier regard, il y a toujours besoin de quelque chose qui provoque une relation dans mes histoires ... Rien ne se produit du jour au lendemain. Aussi, j'espère que les gens ne s'attendent pas à une histoire guimauve ... Je déteste le guimauve, ça me rend malade ... Je suis comme ... Anti-guimauve! :/ Par ailleurs, à mon avis, Sirius Black est beaucoup trop sombre pour être impliqués dans une romance mielleuse ... son personnage a besoin de quelque chose de plus profond, plus passionné ... et moins digne de vomir. Désolé pour tous ces lecteurs qui attendent une histoire dégoulinante de sucre (Ugh) ...

Note de fin de la traductrice :

Personnellement, j'avoue avoir des envies de meurtre vis-à-vis de James Potter, mais s'il n'existe pas, nous ne pourrions pas voir notre petit Harry, donc je lui laisse la vie sauve. Mais pour reprendre le langage franc de Sirius, James est un sacré connard sur le coup.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:J'ai vaguement suivit le canon dans ce chapitre, mais il y a des ajouts de me part. J'en suis contente, j'espère que vous aussi. Désolé si l'histoire semble aller lentement, mais je vous promets que les choses vont s'accélérer bientôt. Comme je le disais, je suis encore au début et les choses se mettent en place._

_Note de la traductrice : désolée pour la mise à jour manquée de la semaine passée, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail pour le moment. Alors voilà un chapitre assez sympathique, vous verrez. Un grand merci pour vos review, cela me motive à continuer la traduction. J'ai aussi récupéré le droit traduire une autre fiction qui devrait vous plaire pas mal, je vais la commencer dès que j'en aurais le temps._

_A la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines. Bonne lecture_

_**It is my feeling that T**__**ime ripens all things; with Time all things are revealed; Time is the father of truth. - Francois Rabelais**_

La fête d'anniversaire prévue pour les seize ans d'Harry fut ternie par de mauvaises nouvelles. Ollivander, ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes était porté disparu. Le Daily Prophète faisait aussi état de mystérieuses morts et disparitions. Tout ceci se produisit le lendemain de la visite de Dumbledore qui lui avait finalement expliqué à Harry qu'il aurait des leçons supplémentaires durant l'année scolaire avec le directeur. Ce même jour, il avait en définitive parlé à Ron et Hermione de la prophétie le concernant.

Sirius ne fit pas savoir à Harry qu'il avait espionné la conversation entre lui et ses amis. Il n'avait pas réellement essayé d'entendre, mais la curiosité l'avait emporté quand il avait regardé à travers la fente en porte de la chambre de Ron et qu'il les avait surpris tous les trois chuchotant doucement. Il avait été choqué d'entendre qu'Harry était celui qui avait comme destin de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Il n'accordait pas beaucoup de crédit aux prophéties, étant plus enclin à suivre son propre destin, mais il semblait qu'Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il se demandait même comment le jeune homme pouvait être aussi équilibré avec tout ce qui lui arrivait et son respect pour Harry ne fit qu'augmenter.

Durant la fête d'anniversaire, tandis que Molly s'activait autour du gâteau, Remus lui fit par des nouvelles, il semblait malade et fatigué.

« Il y a eu de nouvelle attaques de Détraqueurs » annonça-t-il tandis que Mme Weasley lui fit passer une large part de gâteau.

« Et nous avons retrouvé le corps d'Igor Karkaroff dans une cabane au nord du pays. La marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de l'habitation…pour être honnête, je suis étonné qu'il soit resté en vie presque une année complète après sa désertion des mangemorts. Regulus, le frère de Sirius, n'a survécu que quelque jour si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui…hum, bien, » dit Mme Weasley en se figeant, « peut-être que nous devrions parler d'autres choses… »

Sirius s'était figé, sa main se figeant doucement sur Pattenrond et il tourna lentement sa tête vers eux.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux argent scannant Remus qui se sentit soudain misérable et choqué en réalisant qu'il avait parlé en présence de Sirius.

« Je suis désolé Sirius, je… »

« Non… explique moi. Est-ce que Regulus est lui aussi mort à cette époque ? »

Remus prit une profonde inspiration, toutes les autres personnes présentes restaient silencieuses.

« D'après ce que nous avons appris, il a rejoint les Mangemorts quand il a eu 18 ans, mais il a décidé de partir par après… ils l'ont tué pour cela… je suis désolé… »

Sirius regarda soudain vers le bas, sa main toujours présente sur le dos du gros chat roux.

"Eh bien ..." Dit-il lentement. "Je suppose qu'il l'a en quelque sort mérité alors ... Penser qu'il pouvait échapper aux Mangemorts ..." Il soupira. «Imbécile ... il a toujours été faible."

Harry partagea un regard nerveux avec Remus qui soupira doucement. Sirius continuait de caresser Pattenrond, cette fois derrière son oreille mais il y avait une ride sur son front, ses yeux étaient sombres, plongés dans les flammes de la cheminée et il était impossible de dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Harry retrouva Sirius dehors tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber autour d'eux. Il était allongé dans l'herbe et observait les étoiles, quand Harry se joignit à lui, il lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda finalement Harry pour rompre le silence.

« Tout est si …. Différent… » Répondit-il lentement, une légère grimace sur son visage. « Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi sont mortes ou beaucoup plus vieilles… Je… Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je devrais ressentir pour être honnête. C'est tellement bordélique comme situation. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je peux en partie comprendre. »

Sirius soupira. « Si ils trouvent un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi… je ne suis pas certain de vouloir rentrer … Je veux dire, si le futur est ainsi, je ferais tout aussi bien de rester ici. Je ne me réjouis pas de la perspective d'être enfermé durant des années pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. »

« Les choses auraient pu être différentes, si seulement Pettigrew ne s'était pas échappé. »

« Je suppose… » Concéda sombrement Sirius.

«Par l'enfer, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de mon futur moi pour mettre la vie de James dans les mains de Peter ? Comment ais-je pu être si… si stupide ? Il a toujours été pathétique… le gamin grassouillet et faible qui tournait autour de James et se faisait passer pour un idiot lui-même ? »

La bouche de Sirius se contracta de colère « J'en avais pas spécialement quelque chose à faire, mais James a toujours semblé l'apprécier, du coup, je n'ai jamais rien dit. »

« Tu n'aimes pas Peter ? » Harry tourna sa tête pour faire face à Sirius qui était toujours plongé dans la contemplation du ciel.

« Non, et qui aurait pu ? C'est une poule mouillée. Effrayé de sa propre ombre…Par exemple, quand James et moi avons finalement maitrisé parfaitement notre forme d'animagus, Peter c'est presque tué lui-même en essayant de le faire et cela nous a pris des mois pour l'aider ! A quel point une personne peut être têtue ? Je veux dire, si ce n'était pas sur l'insistance de James qui voulait absolument que nous aidions tous Remus, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas aidé… Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit un rat. »

Harry eu un petit rire. « A quoi cela ressemble ? D'être un animal… ? »

« C'est … libérateur. » répliqua Sirius après une pause, un léger sourire recourbant ses lèvres. « Tout dans ton esprit est différent, et tu ne penses … pas, pour être exact, tout est instinctif. Même sous ta forme humaine, tu te rends compte que tes sens sont plus développés qu'avant. Je peux entendre les choses beaucoup mieux, sentir des éléments que je n'aurais jamais pu sentir avant et je peux comprendre les animaux d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais imaginé… C'est incroyable, mais c'est aussi dangereux, tu dois être très prudent si tu ne veux pas te perdre complètement dans l'animal ou pire oublier que tu es humain. »

« Cela peut arriver ? »

« Oh, ouais, bien sûr que ça peut se produire. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le Ministère insiste pour contrôler les personnes qui veulent le faire, et pourquoi la plupart des sorciers n'essaye jamais. Mais je suis content que nous l'ayons fait. » Il eut un sourire brillant, révélant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« Maintenant, Moony ne sera plus jamais seul un jour de pleine lune ! Quand nous sommes avec lui, il se contrôle mieux, et nous pouvons aller où nous voulons. C'est géant ! »

Harry lui retourna son sourire, se sentant content lui aussi. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du jeune Sirius, ils s'entendaient bien et Sirius avait toujours d'excellent sujet de conversation. Tandis qu'ils restaient là, la lune poursuivit sa course dans le ciel, cette brillante boule argentée, à un jour d'être pleine. Sirius la regardait, baignant dans son éclat tout comme les étoiles dispersées dans le ciel noir, ses rayons brillants se dirigeant vers le bas, éclairant les deux sorciers.

« Harry ! » Harry se redressa et tourna son regard vers la maison. Il aperçut Ginny qui courait vers eux. « Dumbledore est ici. Il dit qu'il veut parler à Sirius… » Elle était légèrement à bout de souffle, et ses yeux se rétrécirent un peu quand elle vit combien la main de Sirius était proche de celle d'Harry mais elle n'ajouta rien.

« Très bien… » Sirius se leva, épousseta ses vêtement et tendit la main à Harry, l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. Ils prirent le chemin de la maison ensemble.

Ils trouvèrent Dumbledore dans le living, il semblait préoccupé. Molly était debout à ses côtés. Elle sourit lorsque les garçons entrèrent. « Je voudrais parler à Sirius seul à seul, si vous voulez bien. » dit doucement le Directeur. Molly entraina les deux autres adolescents dans la cuisine. Harry lança un regard inquiet à Sirius. Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Assieds-toi »

Sirius osa une question. « Alors, monsieur, vous avez trouvez un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi ? » demanda-t-il

« Malheureusement nous n'avons pas encore trouvé un moyen, mais nous continuons à chercher soit en sûr. Je suis ici car je suis inquiet pour toi… comment dors-tu ? »

Sirius fit un pauvre sourire. « Je ne dors pas. » répondit-il « Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? »

« Je le soupçonnais. » Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme de seize ans tristement. « Et tu ne te sens pas fatigué du tout ? » Sirius secoua la tête, prenant appui sur une main.

« Je vois… de ce fait, ma question suivante : comment te sens-tu physiquement ? »

« J'ai … des migraines quelque fois… et ma vision se trouble… mais ce n'est pas si mauvais. »

« Bien, bien » Dumbledore soupira doucement, il semblait usé et fatigué. « Je suppose qu'Harry et les autres t'ont mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qui va se passer ? »

« Oui monsieur. Je suis mort, James est mort, … mon frère est mort… la branche masculine de ma famille c'est éteinte. Ma cousine m'a tué… » Il ferma ses yeux brièvement, posant sa main sur ceux-ci.

« Et cela va être encore plus mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-il doucement. «Si je suis coincé ici pour de bon ... il y a de forte chance que le vieux Remus meurt aussi et je … je … n'aurais plus personne…"

« Je suis désolé. » La voix de Dumbledore était calme mais remplie de tendresse, il regarda le garçon, seulement seize ans, mais tant accablé par la connaissance qu'il allait tout perdre en une seule nuit.

« C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles nous devons te renvoyer dans ton époque… il y a déjà des conséquences suite à ton arrivée… des choses ont changées, subtilement, bien entendu… mais elles changent tout de même. Nous devons trouver un moyen de te renvoyer. »

« Et quoi si… si je ne veux pas y retourner ? » Sirius planta son regard dans celui du directeur.

« Si je rentre, tout ce que je peux espérer est la mort de James…Je vais devoir le regarder, accablé par la certitude qu'il va mourir à l'âge de vingt et un! Je ne peux pas le faire! S'il vous plaît, trouver un moyen qui me permettrait de ne pas rentrer! »

Dumbledore passa sa main sur son front. « J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas faire cela Sirius. Selon ma théorie, si tu restais, les effets pourraient être terribles… déjà maintenant, il y a des choses qui auraient dû se produire qui ne se sont pas produites… ou des choses se sont produites alors qu'elles n'auraient pas dues. Comme les ailes d'un papillon peuvent provoquer une tempête, ta présence ici est une erreur. Quand nous découvrirons comment tout remettre dans l'ordre… tu auras ta mémoire altérée, nous effacerons la connaissance de la mort de James de ton esprit… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Sirius se redressa, les yeux écarquillés

« Parce qu'il ne peut pas être sauvé Sirius. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir et comprendre que tu as déjà l'intention de changer le passé…. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Sans la mort de James, nous perdons notre seul espoir de pouvoir détruire Voldemort une fois pour toute… »

Sirius serra ses poings et ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Vous vous servez d'Harry. » murmura-t-il sombrement. « Vous … vous le sacrifier…pour… et bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais c'est… Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. »

« Je ne fais rien qu'Harry ne ferait pas de toute façon, J'ai dans l'intention de l'armer pour qu'il puisse affronter ce à quoi nous devons faire face…mais il devra y faire face à la fin. C'est le seul chemin possible. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, et il a décidé de continuer dans cette voix. C'est une décision qu'il a pris de lui-même. »

Sirius jeta un regard à Dumbledore à travers la table, le silence s'étirait et devenait lourd jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une profonde inspiration.

« Bien… était-ce tout ce que vous vouliez me dire, Monsieur ? » dit-il finalement

« Oui, et Sirius ? » Sirius s'arrêta, la main posée sur la porte, il regarda le directeur par-dessus son épaule. « Si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de te renvoyer dans ton époque avant la fin des vacances, je veux que tu viens à Poudlard avec Harry…ainsi je pourrais continuer à veiller sur toi. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » dit Sirius en hochant la tête puis il ouvrit la porte, sortant du living. Plus loin, il prit appuis sur le mur et jeta sa tête en arrière, lui permettant ainsi de voir le plafond. « Si ce vieille homme pense que je vais laisser Harry se faire manipuler, il a tort. » Il fit un sourit plein de malice. « Au diable le future… je prends mes propres décisions, James ne mourra pas… c'est une promesse. »

XXX

Une fois que tout le monde eut reçu sa liste de fourniture pour l'année scolaire, un voyage au Chemin de Traverse fut prévu. Sirius était avec le reste de la famille Weasley devant la maison et regardait une voiture garée dans l'allée, ses yeux étincelaient.

« On y va avec ça ? » Il se tourna vers Harry qui confirma « Wow ! Je n'ai jamais été dans une voiture avant ! » Il sautait d'un pied à l'autre avec enthousiasme.

« Quoi ? Il devait bien y avoir des voitures à ton époque…non ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais avec des parents comme les miens, aller dans une voiture c'est comme… parler avec un Moldu…cela ne se fait tout simplement pas. » Il sourit, ses yeux brillaient sous sa frange. « Le père de James avait peur des voitures, en fait, il estimait que tout chose capable de bouger sans l'aide de la magie était suspecte. » Il rigola bruyamment. « Ces moldus sont fantastiques ! »

Harry regarda Sirius tout le long du chemin. Il se penchait par la fenêtre, rigolait et sautait d'un siège à l'autre tandis que Ron haussait des épaules et que Hermione riait. Finalement, quand ils arrivèrent sur l'autoroute, Sirius sortit complètement sa tête par la fenêtre, le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et se redressèrent sur sa tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Chadron Baveur, ils virent Hagrid qui les attendait, il sourit tandis qu'Harry sauta de la voiture et fut pris dans une embrassade serrée. Quand Hagrid vit Sirius, il sourit et lui donna la main.

« C'est bizarre… » Dit Hagrid. « Je me souviens encore d'avoir dû aller vous chercher dans la forêt interdite quand vous aviez cet âge. »

Sirius rigola. "C'était littéralement il y a quelque jours que cela s'est produit pour moi, Hagrid."

"Ouais, c'est une chose un peu étrange… peu importe, nous y allons?"

Molly approuva et ils entrèrent dans l'allée ensemble. La rue était remplie de personnes pressée, restant ensemble en petit groupe, la tête baissée et un air inquiet sur leur visage. Les fenêtres des magasins étaient couvertes de grandes affiches, quelque unes avec des avis du ministère, d'autre montraient le visage des Mangemort échappés d'Azkaban. Devant l'un des magasins, Sirius s'arrêta et regarda le visage familier et les yeux arrogants de sa cousine Bellatrix.

« Elle est vieille aussi. » dit-il tranquillement, ses émotions cachées sous un masque d'indifférence.

Il ressentit une émotion étrange quand il regarda dans ses yeux insolents. Il se souvient qu'une fois, alors qu'il avait dix ans, Bellatrix a décidé de faire de lui son jouet pour une soirée, elle avait utilisé sur lui de nombreux sorts. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé d'arrêter ! Elle avait seulement rit de lui et sa mère l'avait regardé avec des yeux froids. D'un mouvement sec, il se retourna et suivit les Weasley.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius allèrent avec Hagrid pour acheter de nouvelles robes chez Madame Malkin. Quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Hagrid se tenant devant pour garder l'endroit, ils entendirent une voix nasillarde :

« …plus un enfant, dans le cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Mère. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mon shopping seul."

Harry dirigea sa main vers sa poche et Sirius haussa un sourcil quand le garçon se détourna du miroir et leur fit face. Le garçon avait le teint pale, un visage pointu et des cheveux blonds.

« Merlin ! » murmura doucement Sirius. « Un Malfoy… ? »

« Draco Malfoy. » répondit Harry. « Le fils de Lucius »

Sirius renifla quand Draco fit un signe dans leur direction à travers le miroir. « Mère, si vous vous demandez ce que cela sent, c'est une sang-de-bourbe qui vient d'entrer. » dit-il.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'utiliser un tel langage » dit Madame Malkin, revenant de derrière une penderie, tenant un mètre et une baguette dans ses mains.

« Et je ne veux pas de baguette sorite dans mon magasins non plus. » dit-elle sèchement en jetant un regard vers la porte du magasin où elle avait aperçu Harry et Ron se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre baguette sorties et pointées vers Draco.

Hermione, qui se tenait un peu derrière, s'avança et dit « Non, ne faites rien, honnêtement, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Ouais, j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. » ricana Malfoy. « Qu'est-ce qui te dérange Granger. Tu as peur que je leur envoie un sort ? »

"C'est assez" dit Madame Malkin sèchement, puis elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour trouver un peu de support. « Madame, je vous en prie. »

Narcissa Malfoy sortit de derrière les penderies

"Posez vos baguettes" dit-elle froidement à Harry et Ron " Si vous attaquez mon fils à nouveau, je peux vous assurer que ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et restèrent bloqué sur Sirius qui était appuyé négligemment contre le mur.

« Impossible ! » souffla-t-elle en reculant.

« Mère » dit Draco qui s'étonna de la réaction de sa mère et suivit son regard.

« Qui… ? »

« Bien, bien,… si ce n'est pas cette chère Narcissa » ricana Sirius en souriant, rejetant les cheveux de ses yeux. « Tu sembles plus …vieille que dans mes souvenirs. »

« Sirius » dit-elle en secouant la tête, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. « Tu es mort ! »

« Apparemment oui, tué par ta charmante sœur… et maintenant je suis ici. »

Il regarda son visage se vidant du peu de couleur qu'il avait.

« Quel est le problème ? Tu n'es pas contente de voir ton cousin… après tout cela fait des années ? »

« Mais tu sembles avoir…. »

« Seize ans. Génial n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire était cruel, il semblait se réjouir de sa terreur.

« Ton fils ressemble à son père… »

Il jeta un regard à Draco qui le toisait avec des yeux vides.

« Comment ? » souffla Narcissa.

« La magie est une chose puissante. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il doucement, sa voix était basse et semblait aussi dangereuse que du venin de serpent.

« Je ne te dirais pas mon secret, bien entendu, cela ruinerait tout. »

« Aucune magie ne peut ramener un mort. »

« Elle ne peut pas ? Pourtant je me tiens juste devant toi ? Je suis aussi solide que n'importe quoi ici… »

Comme exemple, il prit une aiguille sur la table et se piqua le doigt, une petite goutte de sang apparue sur sa peau.

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas un fantôme. »

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire tandis qu'il regardait l'air abasourdi de Draco qui regardait l'échange avec des yeux écarquillés et Narcissa qui semblait de plus en plus terrifiée. Ron semblait se réjouir aussi, mais Hermione regardait Sirius avec une expression exaspérée. La bouche de Madame Malkin était ouverte alors qu'elle regardait le garçon dans son magasin.

« Non, Je ne peux pas croire cela… c'est… »

« Je suis aussi réel que toi, Cissy. » murmura Sirius, léchant négligemment le sang de son doigt, Narcissa flancha quand il utilisa son surnom.

« Il y a des choses étranges qui arrivent, je suppose que ton Lord noir ne savait pas que c'était possible. »

« Tu penses ? Comment es-tu revenu ? »

Les yeux de Draco brillaient de fascination alors qu'il se rapprochait, ignorant la main de sa mère et se tenant de se libérer de la prise.

Sirius renifla. « La vraie question est, pourquoi devrais-je te vous le dire ? »

« Nous sommes de la famille » dit Draco, tentant sa chance.

Sirius lâcha un rire profond.

« N'avez-vous jamais vu l'arbre généalogique de la famille ? J'ai été effacé. »

Draco se figea, jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui resserra sa main.

« Draco, vient à on part. »

« Mais … »

« Maintenant ! »

Irrité, Draco retira la robe qu'il essayait, la laissant tomber sans cérémonie sur le sol, et ils partirent rapidement, Ron souffla

« Bien mec. Ils semblaient terrifiés. »

Sirius aussi les épaules « C'est fun d'effrayer les gens. »

« Je pense sincèrement que c'était dangereux, Sirius… que se passerait-il s'ils commençaient à dire à tout le monde qu'Harry peut ramener les gens à la vie ? »

« Et bien ils penseront qu'il a de plus puissants pouvoirs que le Lord. » répliqua Sirius, souriant comme un diable.

« C'était vraiment fun, Hermione. »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis inquiète…. »

« Relax Hermione, ça va bien se passer. N'as-tu pas vu le visage de Malfoy ? Il va être convaincu qu'Harry a plus de pouvoir que lui ! »

Ron ria et ils quittèrent le magasin. Hermione continuait d'avoir l'air inquiète, même après qu'Harry ai essayé de la rassurer.


End file.
